Unknown Nightmares
by LionessOfTheQuattro
Summary: Alex Is Trapped And She Doesn't Know Where She Is Or Whats Happening. But Is She Too Late To Find Out? Set In Series 3. AU. Rated T For Alex's Foul Language.
1. Darkness, Confusion And Speed

**Hey Guys! This Is My New Fic Its Slightly Darker And Actually Has A Plot Unlike My First Fic. Hope You Enjoy. Please Feel Free To Review So I Know If Its Actually Any Good =)**

**P.S if You are Reading Hazy Days (My Other Fic) I Am Really Sorry That I Haven't Updated In A While. This Is Because I Dropped My Laptop Off My Bed (I Have A Bunk Bed) And It Is Now Broken =\ So It Will Be On Hold Until I Get The Laptop Fixed. I Also Started A One-Shot On There Aswell So When It Is Fixed I Will Finish That And Continue Hazy Days =D Right I Will Let You Read Now x**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_A cold dampness was making its way through my jeans spreading over my thighs and upper calves. This is what woke me. What I woke up to was the mystery._

_I tried to open my eyes; without success. My eyes rendered useless against my swamping eyelids. It wasn't until I felt my mascara-coated eyelashes skim the skin around my eyelids that my eyes were, in fact, open. They were open but unseeing. Unseeing as there was nothing to see just the darkness._

_There was complete silence. Not a single movement apart from what sounded like a leaky pipe._

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_The steady and uninterrupted sound was both calming and stressful all tangled together. Each drop just creating a rapidly growing annoyance with the situation. It crept out of the darkness and surrounded me engulfing me in its presence. Clouding each thought till it was not possible to make it through, any thought in my just ran in helpless circles._

_Round, and round, and round, and round, and round. Till I could no longer hold in my screams. Something exploded deep in my stomach and fought its way up my body until it tore itself from my raw throat. My screams echoed around the confined space. Screams that turned from screams of frustration into screams of agony when I moved my feet to stand up. Pain blew up in my ankle and rocketed through my entire body shattering anything that wasn't pain and tearing each of my vocal chords in turn as I screamed. _

_My screams quickly disintegrated into sobs. Then the sobs faded to whimpers. And the whimpers faded to nothing._

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

The steady beat of my trainers against the concrete ground. I checked my wristwatch. _6:30 am. _I had been running for half an hour and I had half an hour till I had to be back at my flat to get ready for work. As I turned around to go back the way I came, I realised that I had gone further than I usually did. _Hmm. New record. _It was definitely a necessity though. I had to sweat the alcohol out of my system and there was a stupidly large amount to sweat out.

The whole of CID had been at Luigi's celebrating last night. We had cracked the case. A rather large one. Children had been going missing and turning up dead two weeks later. This was only highlighted when a young boy went missing. He was the youngest, aged 5. Said to be a child prodigy. Once he went missing the media pounced, hounding the met for answers to the question everyone wanted to know. This question was answered when he turned up dead in a shallow grave in an abandoned land fill. After his body was unearthed so were the others.

After months of committed, hard work by CID we found the serial killer. He was now behind bars and he wouldn't be coming out from behind them till he was carried out in a wooden box.

So understandably we all went out to get pissed. Forgetting that we had work the following morning. Yes, we are the brains of the met.

So I ran, starting up my rhythm again. Clearing my head.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Th. Click. Click. Click. Click . Click._

The next thing I knew I was walking down the corridor of CID.

_What? Wait. What. Why the. What the..._

I span round on my heels to see Gene stomping towards me.

_Crap. He looks pissed._

"Drake! Will you stop daydreaming we have a murdering bastard to catch."

I was still confused when he strode past me leaving me slightly windswept.

"Guv! You haven't told me where we're going."

"Never mind now Drakey your wasting time get your bony arse moving now!" He shouted as he exploded out of the front doors.

Anger bubbled inside me his brutality just irritated me endlessly.

"I do not have a bony arse!" I mumbled to myself as I mimicked a junior version of Gene's explosion out of Fenchurch and ran down the steps to The Quattro, sighing, it just means there are more murderers, thieves, rapists and kidnappers to arrest.

* * *

**Ta-Dah! I Will Try And Update This Week But I Also Have Mocks So I Am A Busy Bee...Bzz...Bzzzzzzz**


	2. Lists, Heat And Chills

**Hey Guys. I Have Finally Finished This Chapter =D It Has Taken a While As I Have Had Show Rehearsals All Of This Past Week But Now Its All Christmas Holidays And Writing For Me. This Will Probably Be The Last Chapter Before Christmas As I Am Working On Other Stories Aswell. Sooooooooo Enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

_There was the darkness again. I opened my eyes to reveal just more of the never ending darkness. My eyes were useless so I used what I could feel. _

_My face felt damp and grimy. My mascara had run without me noticing; I hadn't noticed the tears. I lifted my hand to find that the other one moved with it. Right. Hands tied behind back. Problem one. One of many. My feet were tied together with a possible broken ankle was the most prominent problem. After that there was the hunger, the thirst, the painful position I was lying in, the itch on my stomach I couldn't reach, a full bladder..._

That is definitely enough of that game, I need a plan. A simple plan of escape. Good I can do that. I think...

_I was laying on my side curled into a ball. Hands behind back. Knees in front of my heaving chest and were in serious danger of a very painful collision with each other._

That is not a plan.

Well no it was an evaluation.

You said you were making a plan.

Shut up. I am making a plan now. Happy?

Not really. I'm trapped and bound and I am alone.

Now who is evaluating?

Shut up.

My sentiments exactly.

_Wow I already knew I was good at wasting time but that was beyond. I sighed, talking to the voice in my head is really not the best idea in these situations._

Now to plan.

Step 1:Move

Step 2:Free Hands

Step 3:Use Free Hands To Untie Legs

Step 4:Attempt To Escape Without Further Injury

Step 5:Fail At This. Cause Further Injury, But Escape.

Step 6:Heal And Find Out Why The Hell You Were Kidnapped

And just a general overview stay alive. Right good.

Wait. Was I kidnapped?

_I was exhausted, my head was spinning and my body was screaming for attention. I ignored its cries and let myself fall into the darkness._

* * *

It was a hot day. 25 Degrees Celsius. The weather was improving ready for the summer. This was great if you weren't stuck in traffic in a hot car. With Gene Hunt.

He was agitated. I didn't blame him really. He still had to wear a suit to work. Whereas I had looked out my window this morning and seen the sun and the weather forecast, so I was wearing one of the only skirts in my possession. A pencil skirt. Which just happened to well fitted and there was a lot of leg on show. This was proved when I walked into CID this morning. Male heads turned to attention and I smirked. In 2008 I never really got any attention from men. But this was the 80's and I liked the fashion.

So now I was in a stuffy car, window rolled down but no breeze. I was getting increasingly bored. So was Gene. I caught him staring at my legs. He looked away, apparently with difficulty. I soon found out why. My skirt had ridden up so it was dangerously close to becoming obscene.

_Oh shit. Well that's embarrassing._

What was more embarrassing was my attempt to pull my skirt back down to a decent level. I shifted awkwardly in my seat which I was sticking to.

_Oh joys of life. Leather seats do not mix with hot weather. Never ever ever ever ever ever. Ever._

Finally the traffic began to move again and we sped down the road. The air whipped against my face and wrenched my hair back as we drove at break neck speeds.

Not much time passed until we had arrived at our destination. The morgue. _Great._

My liking towards the morgue increased as we stepped into the air conditioned building. I was happy to be at the morgue and there is something so wrong about that.

* * *

_Right. Step 1. Move._

* * *

**Right Thats All From Me Not Very long But I Think This Story Will Have Shorter Chapters. But If The Chapters Are Shorter The Updates Are Quicker ! =D Tell Me What You Think =)**


	3. Bound, Death And Blood

**Hello ! I Hope You All Had a Good Christmas And New Year. I Had A Busy One But Now I Am Back And So Is My Laptop =D And So Are My Exams D= I Shall Try And Update Relatively Regularly. But For Now Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Moving. Easier said than done. But I had cramps from sleeping in an awkward position and my body was cooling down to a dangerously low temperature. _

So move I will.

"_Now". No response. Just the echo of my own voice rebounding back to me._

Damn.

"_Now". Slight twitch in arm._

"_Right you had better move your arse right now or I will hit you and don't think I won't because strangely I am not in the best of moods." God knows why I was threatening myself but it seemed to work as I moved my left ankle in my bindings to support my right ankle, to stop me injuring myself further._

_With my right ankle feeling safer than it had._

Half an hour ago? A couple of minutes ago? How long had I been here?

_Time was completely lost on me. But now was not the time to worry about that._

_I felt the anger flood my organs again. The anger gave me the fuel needed to move my body._

Stupid. Time. Joke. Not. Even. Funny. Stupid. Subconscious. Takes. The. Piss.

_Next thing I knew I was on my back. _

Well that worked.

_I smiled in my small victory._

Ha! In your face!

In your face, who?

Oh, I don't know. In your face to whoever may be listening...

_I sighed. Trust the voice in my head to put a dampen on things. _

_I felt ridiculous. My tied up hands were sandwiched in between the floor and my back, and my knees were hovering above my chest with my ankles in the air. How to move on from here. Was one question I didn't really have an answer for._

_But I was determined to beat that silly voice in my head and stay alive preferably. So I rocked my body; using my hands and back to propel my body into a sitting position. Yet again much easier said than done._

_Eventually, after a few - or quite a lot - of unsuccessful attempts, I was able to rock my body until all my weight was on my bum. I felt a burning sensation on my wrists with each movement of my arms, the bindings were chafing like a bitch. The bindings were a rough but strong material and the knots felt like they were made by bloody ninjas._

I bet it's rope... If I get rope burn I will be seriously pissed off

_My priorities, as ever, were not in a rational order._

* * *

Eddie. Eddie Millegan. Possibly the jolliest pathologist in existence.

As he walked us down to the lab, I studied him. Roughly 5ft 7. Sandy hair. 26 years old. Blue-green eyes. Sharp features. I looked across at Gene.

_He could almost be our child..._

I smiled. _Our child. As if._

_Poor child it would have terrible genes. It would be smart and lazy. Hormonal and have a short temper. Probably slightly insane and really immature. _

_God help this child._

_Well, it would also be fierce and headstrong. Have a thirst for justice. And it would most likely be quite handsome..._

A hard murmur interrupted my rampaging thoughts.

"Bolly, are you aware that you are looking at me and smiling at the same time?"

"Oh? So I am, Guv. Must be your lucky day."

"My bloody lucky day. We are in a good mood today aren't we Bolls."

I flashed him a quick grin. This is when I realised Eddie was talking to me. Seemingly unaware that I had not been listening to a word he had said.

"...I thought it was rather odd, don't you agree DI Drake?"

My body froze.

_Say yes._

I gave a stiff nod. Luckily he seemed satisfied with my answer and opened the door to the lab.

I looked back at Gene. His eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

In attempt to regain my composure I held my head high and strode through the door with a sense of purpose.

Unfortunately this did not last long as the door swung back earlier than expected and slammed into my shoulder. It hurt. A lot.

In the background I could hear a strangled laugh emanating from behind me; I turned to the source to silence it. But when I turned around there was no laughter or smile, just a very solemn expression on his face. He held his decorum until he was standing next to me and our shoulders were touching. I felt his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. I rolled my eyes so far back I almost paid my brain a visit.

_It really couldn't get much worse could it. Oh. No. I stand corrected._

The distinctive smell of death filled the room. The body of a 20-Something, red head, pale skinned girl lay before me on a cold slab. Battered cheeks. Slashed arms. Wrecked fingernails. Bloody hands.

The images flashed before me at a dizzying speed. Cheeks. Arms. Nails. Hands. Cheeks. Arms. Nails. Hands. Cheeks. Arms. Nails. Hands.

Until my focus was distracted by her torso. The stomach had a stab wound on each side. Almost symmetrical. Equal in depth and width.

I felt my stomach churn. Death hung in the stagnant air. Swinging above us. Tormenting us.

As my gaze travelled up it was met with another stab wound. One that entered directly into her heart.

* * *

**Aww Wasn't That Lovely XD Sorry For The Grim Stuff. But I Hope You Did Enjoy It Let Me Know =)**

**Rachel xx**


	4. Loss Of Sanity?

**Hey Guys =D This Chapter Didn't Exactly Go To Plan And It Is Really Long But Never Mind! Also It Seems To Have A Running Theme Of Ponies Throughout It And I Am Not Really Sure Why That Is So I Apologize About That. There Is Also No Flashback Section At The End Because Otherwise The Chapter Would Have Gone On For Years. So Enjoy! x**

* * *

_I lowered my bound feet slowly to the ground using my stomach muscles and supporting my back with my bound hands. When my feet touched down I heard a faint _Click.

Oh God. I am wearing heels.

_I tried to remember what heels I was wearing...What I had done that morning...What day it was. Closing my eyes I frantically searched my memory. It was empty. Just the never ending darkness._

_Panic seeped in the pores of my skin and tightened around my heart. More tears cascaded down my face. I was alone. Nobody to save me. No knight in shining armour this time._

_Sighing, I rested my head on my knees. My inner feminist side kicked in, as it does. I didn't need a knight. Or his shining armour. Or whatever stupid transport he used. Whether it was a startling white stallion or my little pony. _

_My thoughts went back..or forward. Actually I went backwards and forwards. To 1982, exactly a year after my parents died. Evan bought me the whole set of Earth Ponies to distract me, hoping I would not notice the date. But I noticed. I had counted the days. Each day I woke up with hope that maybe they would come back to me. No such luck. All I received each year was a new set of ponies. Until I was twelve when my anger exploded inside me and every little pony, each carefully brushed tail and every accessory that went with them was thrown from their shelf and dumped into the nearest bin. Evan never bought me toys on that day again._

_2003 was however a different story. The ponies were making a comeback and Molly fell in love with them. I had tried to deny her them. But she used her puppy eyes on me and I fell for it. She was six and she could already manipulate me into doing what she wanted. The ponies evoked painful memories for me but I had to grit my teeth and get on with it._

_With that my thoughts came back to the present...Or the past...Or the future. And with that came a headache. And a strange flying pony. It was fluorescent pink and had delicate flowers drawn along its body._

"_Headache? Ouch. Well that is the most probably a result of hypothermia, dehydration, sleep deprivation and low blood sugar."_

_I gazed at the pony as it ran up and down my legs like a demented puppy. I felt my eyebrows knit themselves together._

"_You are not looking too well you should probably see a doctor get yourself checked out."_

_This pony was starting to annoy me._

"_I have a friend who is a doctor, her name is rainbow.."_

_I noticed that it happened to have a extremely high pitched voice that just grated on my nerves._

"_Everybody loves rainbow she is amazing.."_

_My jaw clamped together in an effort to remain calm._

"_Once there was a baby unicorn that fell from the sky with a hurt wing..."_

_An annoying pony really was the last thing I needed at this particular moment in time._

"_But she bandaged it up good and proper..."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_The pony ceased its running and fell quiet. Hurt flashed across its face before it bowed its head and scuffed its foot against my knee. Now I was feeling sorry a really annoying pony that was most likely a figment of my imagination. I hoped it was because I was not for spending more time with the stupid creature._

"_Okay, look I am sorry. I didn't mean it..I..Well. I don't know. I just want to get out of here."_

_As soon as the words had left my mouth it was running round in circles and jumping around again._

"_Oh that's okay. I forgive you! We should be friends. My name is Bubbles."_

_I gritted my teeth again and plastered my face with false friendliness._

"_Hello Bubbles, my name is Alex."_

"_Alex! That name is so pretty."_

"_Thank you. Now do you know how I can get out of here?"_

_My heart was in my mouth. Maybe this hyperactive 'Bubbles' was the answer._

"_Well...Yes"_

"_Really? How?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's not allowed."_

_My good mood evaporated. I was back to wanting to punch the stupid pony._

"_Why not?"_

"_That's cheating. Uh-uh it is!" She was now nodding like a maniac._

"_Can't you give me a clue?" Sweetly._

"_Well..." _

"_Please Bubbles. Because we are friends aren't we."_

"_Yes, but"_

"_What about if I tell you something then it's only fair isn't it?"_

"_I suppose..."_

"_Well I have been shot."_

_Shock passed over Bubbles' face._

"_Oh My God. Have you? Where? We need to get you to a hospital..."_

"_No, no. Not now. I have been shot in the future."_

_The shock was replaced with a look that said Oh-Your-One-Of-Those._

"_Hey I am not crazy."_

"_It doesn't sound particularly sane does it.."_

"_Yes of course it does! Now I have told you my secret. Tell me yours."_

"_I am not allowed to tell you – but I will tell you that the answer is in the sound."_

"_What is that meant to mean." Confusion evident in my voice._

_But Bubbles was gone in a puff of smoke._

"_Hey don't leave me. At least let me have some magic smoke. No? Damn"_

"_Looks like it's just me again. Yaaay." My tone was not a happy one._

"_The answer is in the sound. What sound. There is no sound. Just lovely empty space."_

_I rested my head on my knees once again. Exhaustion was overwhelming my now frail body._

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_That sound was also starting to annoy me. There was clearly no peace around here._

_Then my brain finally kicked into gear._

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Wait...That is a sound...

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The answer is in the sound...

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Eureka moment. It's a leaky pipe. Or a tap.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Leaky pipes and taps usually contain water.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Water equals not dying.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Not dying is indeed a great idea.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Right, now where is it coming from.

_I focused on the sound. It was coming from either straight ahead, behind me, my left or my right. _

"_Crap."_

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip...

* * *

**Yes Well Alex Appears To Have Gone A Tad Insane. Oh Dear...**

**As Always Let Me Know What You Think.**

**Rachel xx**


	5. Water, Bodies And Rope

**Apologies About The Extreme Delay But As It Turns Out I Have To Do A Lot Of Work To Get Good GCSEs, Typical =\ But Never Mind I Hope You Enjoy This But I Cant Promise There Will Be More Coming Particularly Soon...**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_I closed my eyes and tuned into the echo of the water's splash._

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_It was on my right._

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_I pushed my back up with my bound hands and heaved my torso to the side. This was a mistake. Pain exploded up my leg and shattered around my ribs. Gulping desperately at oxygen I swivelled my body round, tender millimetre by tender millimetre, until the chilling drips were firmly behind me. I clamped my teeth together, ready for the onslaught._

_My weight firmly supported by my hands I dragged my backside across the cold, coarse floor towards my hands until they met. Clenching my stomach muscles I pulled my feet slowly off the floor. My legs screamed cramp and injury at me but I ignored their continual protests. I pulled them towards me then lowered them cautiously. When my heels finally connected with the ground a little click I realised I was panting with the effort but failure was not an option. So I settled myself into a rhythm._

_Lean. Slide. Lift._

_Lean. Slide. Lift._

_Lean. Slide. Lift._

_Staying in my rhythm I ignored the pain and the increasing need to throw up._

_Lean. Slide. Lift._

_Ignored the bile that burned its way up my throat at every move._

_Lean. Slide. Lift._

_Ignored the salty tears staining my face._

_Lean. Slide. Lift._

_But the one thing I couldn't ignore was the image of flaming hair that was burned into my eyelids._

* * *

Eddie looked grim as we looked on at something that had once been full of so much beauty and was now just a tainted pale shell.

"Right, lets crack on." Eddie sang slightly, attempting to lighten the black mood that stained the room. Our faces said it all, as I glanced at Gene. Eddie turned straight to business.

"Charlene Alice Baxter. 165 cm tall. Aged 15. Died approximately ten days ago. Found in a building site by the night patrol officer. Body encased in plastic wrapping. At a guess the body was refrigerated for two days before it was placed in the ground for six. Minimal amounts of decomposition due to refrigeration, cold weather and the plastic.."

"How did she die?" Gene interrupted, I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Eddie with an apologetic look.

"Did she die of the stab wounds to the abdomen or the sternum?"

"Well, from the blood staining around each wound we can tell that the knife was inserted here first, then here." He pointed to the right side of her abdomen then to her left. His hand then moved up and hovered over her chest. "And finally up here." 

"That was the fatal wound then?"

"Yes,but only just. She would have died of blood loss soon enough but I suppose they wanted it done properly."

"Can you determine anything else, like the action or speed..."

"Well, from these abdominal wounds I can tell that the knife entered and exited the body swiftly. If you look at the stab wounds..." His gloved hand hovered above the red grooves and followed their path, I watched his hand move and his eyes shine with knowledge. "...the cut is very neat so there was no twisting of the knife, no serration. Its almost systematic."

I thought about it, it was almost business-like. _Insert tool here and then here and here, job done. Clean job, bonus payment. Bastards._

"Then the final one is slightly different. The wound is deeper and wider suggesting the knife entered the body with more force and twisted slightly, prolonging the time of the knife being present in the body."

"Like prolonging the final act, maybe taking pride in it? Pleasure?"

"Your the profiler here not me, but whoever did this sick in the head. Normal girl. No illnesses. Intelligent. Active. Completely healthy, why kill a girl like that?"

Gene finally piped up. "Stop that thinking, that's our job. Right Bolly, lets go catch us some murdering scum." He walked out, long coat billowing behind him.

I smiled at Eddie and said my goodbye which he reflected back at me. As I walked out after Gene I thought about Eddie, he seemed saddened by the whole situation. Well, I suppose it's hard not to, he had the worst part of my job on repeat all day.

I strode out to the Quattro; we had some brainstorming to do.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_The sound was louder, I was sure of it – or I hoped to God it was – the physical effort of movement was straining every muscle in my body. I hadn't eaten – in some time – and I could feel that my sugar levels were running low._

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_My addled brain tried to receive the information, was it louder? Is it even there? Am I imagining it? No, I could hear it and any more hallucinations like Bubbles and I would... I would.. do something drastic. Like spontaneous combustion, that sounded likely._

"_Why don't you try spontaneously escaping?" Just as I went to bite back to the sneers I felt something sharp dig into my wrist._

"_Ouch you son of a... What the hell?" Water covered my hands and trickled over my fingers. Come to think of it there was damp leaping onto my legs._ Eureka moment!

_The water._

_It was coming from a leaky pipe, which seemingly just to annoy me, happened to be sharp. From the throbbing pain in my wrist I could guess that the pipe was about fifteen centimetres off the ground. Most unhelpful. _

_I pushed my fingers across the damp puddle searching for the wall from which the pipe stuck out from. My wrecked fingernails collided with the vertical brick work. So there was an edge to the eternal darkness._

_I pushed my body back until I felt the brick on the back of my head and relaxed. Blowing out the stale air in my lungs I sorted through what options I had. Not many._

_Either:_

_Look for more water._

_Or:_

_Search the walls for a hole or a door._

_Or:_

_Sit here and wait for someone to save me or death to claim me._

_No. Death hasn't caught me yet and it won't catch me now. The team need me. I wondered if they knew I was missing. Were they looking for me? Had they even noticed?_

_I didn't know what the time was or how long I had been here. It felt like an eternity. Like all I had ever known was the empty darkness and solitude. Time to move I think..._

_As I propelled my head off the wall and lifted my hands up behind my chest, they stopped in mid-air. They were caught. As I pulled at them I felt something snap and a small idea fluttered through my brain._

_I scoured my bindings with the tips of my fingers and found a strand of the rope was swaying like seaweed on the sea bed of course wires._

_I pushed my hands back until the sharp end of the pipe was tenderly scratching my fingertips. Then I thrust my arms down onto the pipe. Another snap echoed through the silence, its only company was my panted breath. I felt the decrease of resistance between the arms. Success. _

_Two strands down, three hundred to go. Bugger._

* * *

**So Thats That, If You Get Bored Waiting For The Next Chapter Feel Free To Look At My Other Stories Which I Actually Update More Frequently.. =D**

**Rachel xx**


End file.
